


i'm an idiot (to only look at you)

by jaeson



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Halloween, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 19:09:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12514424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaeson/pseuds/jaeson
Summary: And it’s such a sudden confirmation of his feelings, such a sudden realization that all of the things his friends had been saying about him being in love with Daniel are truly, irreversibly true and it makes his head spin and his heart start racing in his chest because for all it’s worth, Seongwoo has been in denial for years – he knows that now, he knows how desperate he had tried to hold on to the idea of Daniel and him being only friends so that he can protect himself, so that his heart won’t get broken, so that he doesn’t lose Daniel.





	i'm an idiot (to only look at you)

Kang Daniel. 

Ong Seongwoo. 

Seongwoo isn’t really sure when Daniel and him became a unit, when Daniel and him became not only “Daniel” and “Seongwoo” but “Daniel _and_ Seongwoo”, when people started to look at him weirdly if Daniel wasn’t next to him. 

He doesn’t know whether it started from their very first meeting when Daniel unceremoniously knocked the air out of him because he was running late for his class, or if it began when only six months after that they moved in together into a little apartment near campus, laughing as they painted their walls a pretty sky blue, or if it started when Jisung had forced them to compete in his annual Halloween couple tournament at his house party because one of the couples had suddenly canceled on him and Daniel and Seongwoo, both utterly flustered, each had to hold onto one end of a Pepero stick, faces inching closer by eating the sweet treat, inching closer until their lips met and they could hear Jaehwan and Jisung cackling and wolf-whistling behind them, or whether it started when it became a tradition for them to actually participate in Jisung’s Halloween couple tournament, without Jisung having to force them to. 

He really doesn’t know when Daniel and him became “a thing”, he also doesn’t know what kind of “thing” they became. 

If he were to believe what Minhyun says, Daniel and him are “something undefined”, not quite lovers but also not only friends. Seongwoo always laughs him off whenever he says that because well, after all, it’s just bullshit – Daniel himself has called Seongwoo his “best friends” more times than Seongwoo can count. 

But nevertheless, Seongwoo thinks, even in the state of ambiguousness Seongwoo is living in with Daniel, he enjoys it. 

He enjoys Daniel’s company, his laugh and his smile, his sleep talking and his drunken habits. Seongwoo enjoys spending all four seasons with Daniel, enjoys spending every Christmas with him, wrapped up in their blankets before they join their friends for a fancy dinner, enjoys Thanksgiving at Daniel’s house, enjoys Halloween while playing stupid games with Daniel. 

In conclusion, Seongwoo just really enjoys having Daniel around – no matter in which type of relationship they are, whether as a friend or best friend or _something else._

*** 

“Dude… You look really, really tired,” is the first thing Jaehwan says when he joins Seongwoo in the cafeteria. 

“Shut up and go buy me another coffee,” Seongwoo glares, looking up from his textbook for only a second. 

“Rude,” Jaehwan retorts and sits down. “This essay is killing you, huh?” 

“Jaehwan,” he hisses. “Shut up.” 

“Oh, Seongwoo, why are you so grumpy today?” 

He calms down immediately when he hears Daniel approaching, tearing his eyes away from his book once again to smile at him – feeling even more content when he sees that Daniel is holding two coffees in his hand. 

“I love you,” Seongwoo sighs contently when Daniel laughs and hands him one of the cups, smelling the distinct fragrance of his favorite drink, a caramel latte. “You’re the best.” 

“Thanks,” Daniel grins and takes a seat next to Seongwoo, easily wrapping a hand around his shoulder and pulling him into a hug. 

Seongwoo nuzzles into the crook of Daniel’s neck, taking comfort in Daniel’s warmth and the way he draws soothing circles into Seongwoo’s arm, happily humming a song while pretending to listen to Jaehwan blabbering about that “cute younger boy” from his applied music course for the tenth time. 

“Guys!” a sudden yell makes him flinch so hard he almost falls of his chair. 

Thankfully though, Daniel steadies him with a hand on his waist and a grin on his face. 

“You won’t believe what just happened,” Jisung smiles as he runs towards them and then proceeds to sit down next to Jaehwan. 

“Why don’t you enlighten us then?” Seongwoo sighs, readjusting his glasses on the bridge of his nose. 

“Jonghyun, yes, Kim Jonghyun, our trusty student representative, just agreed to let me throw my Halloween party at his house,” Jisung squeals happily, not being able to contain his excitement. 

“That’s really cool!” Daniel nods. “It means it’s going to be your biggest party yet!” 

“Exactly,” Jisung wiggles his eyebrows. “And I’m going all out for it so you guys better clear your schedule and help me the fuck out to prepare for it, I need every man available.” 

“Dude,” Seongwoo whines with a pout. “I don’t even have time to read all of the books I need for my essay, give me a free pass yeah?” 

Jisung musters him, obviously scanning him up and down, probably taking in his overall exhausted appearance, clicks his tongue and nods reluctantly. 

“Okay,” he agrees easily. “But under one condition.” 

“What is it?” Seongwoo frowns. 

“You have to participate in the couple tournament again, this year is going to be especially hot,” Jisung smirks. 

“Yeah, whatever, I always participate anyway,” he sighs. “Now let me study, you ass.” 

“Be a little bit nicer, will you?” Jisung retorts and Jaehwan nods, agreeing wholeheartedly. 

“Hey, if you would just let him study in peace, he would be nicer to you, you know?” Daniel retaliates with a small smile. 

“What are you? His personal bodyguard?” Jaehwan questions, frowning in disapproval. 

“Yes, why? Problem with that?” Daniel replies, jokingly puffing up his chest and sitting up straighter, easily towering over Jaehwan. 

“Have I told you I love you yet today?” Seongwoo smiles. 

He pats Daniel’s head in thanks, laughing when Daniel leans into his touch with his cute bunny grin, and coos when Daniel looks at him cutely from under his eyelashes. 

“You two are disgusting,” Jaehwan interrupts their moment. “I might actually have to puke.” 

“Imagine what will happen when they really do get together,” Jisung continues, breathing out heavily while looking at them with the most mock-repulsed look he can muster. “God, if you exist, please save me.” 

“You’re just jealous you don’t have an amazing best friend like me,” Daniel retaliates with a smug smirk. 

Seongwoo feels himself tense for a moment before schooling his features and nodding fervently, mumbling something about how being jealous is not a good look on Jisung. 

It doesn’t take much more for Jisung to break out in a long rant about how “everything looks good on me, excuse you” so Seongwoo tunes it out, tries to concentrate on his book again, tries to ignore how Daniel plasters himself to his back, breathe tickling Seongwoo’s nape, making a shiver run down his spine. 

“Hyung,” Daniel whispers in his ear. “Are you cold? You’re just wearing a shirt and it’s pretty chilly in here.” 

He shakes his head, turning around to smile at Daniel reassuringly before he goes back to reading the same paragraph he has been trying to read _and_ understand for the past two minutes. 

Suddenly, Daniel removes himself from Seongwoo, which makes Seongwoo look up at Daniel questioningly. Daniel, however, just grins at him and waves him off, motioning for him to continue studying. 

Thus, he does as he is told, starting to read again with the chatter of his friends as background noise, sometimes laughing along with them, like when Jisung yells in indignation at Jaehwan when he mentions that especially fun time Jisung got wasted and fell asleep on top of the kitchen table with his thumb in his mouth or when he hears Daniel almost die from laughing at his own lame pun. 

For a few minutes, he is so into his textbook that he doesn’t even notice that his friends have packed up their things. Seongwoo would have kept on studying without knowing if Daniel had not begun to wave a hand in front of his face with a small, soft smile gracing his lips. 

“We are heading out now, okay?” 

Seongwoo nods, unconsciously shivering when Daniel reaches out and pats his head lovingly. 

“Take your glasses off,” Daniel orders a few seconds later, surprising Seongwoo. 

“What? Why?” he asks but proceeds to take the item off. 

Daniel smirks, taking off his hoodie, exposing the milky white skin of his stomach as he does so thanks to his shirt riding up along with the other clothing item. 

Seongwoo adverts his eyes before he can ogle too much. 

“Here,” Daniel laughs, slipping the hoodie over Seongwoo’s head and watching in satisfaction as he puts his arms through the sleeves. “When you’re done studying, text me. I’ll pick you up and we’ll go home together, don’t want you wandering around alone at night.” 

“Okay, thank you,” he smiles. 

“Disgusting,” Jaehwan mutters with a teasing smirk while taking a hold of Daniel’s shoulders and dragging him away. “Bye Seongwoo!” 

He just shakes his head, forming sweater paws with the sleeve of Daniel’s hoodie and burying his nose into the fabric, gladly welcoming the relaxing scent of Daniel’s aftershave, before going back to studying. 

*** 

Seongwoo stays at the cafeteria for another hour, trying to distinguish what parts from the book are relevant or not for his essay, before the loud laugh and stupid screams of some frat boys gets on his nerves a little bit too much and he has to walk over to the library. 

It’s okay though because he’s smiling every time he gets a whiff of Daniel’s scent as he wanders through campus. 

*** 

“Oho, wearing your boyfriend’s clothes again?” Minhyun snaps Seongwoo out of it. “Why are you creepily smiling down at your phone? Shouldn’t you be writing your essay? The deadline is pretty soon.” 

“I have been writing my essay in this stupidly stuffy library for at least three hours now, I deserve a break,” he responds, quickly texting Daniel back before putting his phone on the table and resting his chin on top of the palm of his hand. “And he’s not my boyfriend, he’s my best friend, stop that. What are you doing here anyway?” 

“Hoping to escape Minki,” Minhyun answers, shuddering. “He wants me to go out clubbing.” 

“What?” Seongwoo feigns a shocked expression. “He wants you, Mr. Straight As, to actually think about something else that’s not related to school? Oh my, how disrespectful.” 

“Why did I ever think it was a good idea to join you at this table?” 

“Beats me, my man,” Seongwoo responds and shrugs his shoulders. “But now that you’re here, you better force me to study.” 

“Sure… but before that,” Minhyun smirks, wiggling his eyebrows. “Heard from Jaehwan that you and Daniel acted all couple-y today again, any progress in your relationship? Are you finally admitting your love for each other?” 

“I wonder why I thought you were a nice guy the first day I met you… You used to be so nice back then…,” Seongwoo reminisces wistfully. 

“I’ll take that as a no then,” Minhyun sighs. “Why are you guys so slow? It’s been years now.” 

“Minhyun,” Seongwoo licks his lips and looks at him seductively, his hand reaching out for Minhyun’s, his thumb rubbing slow, circular motions on the soft skin of Minhyun’s hand in an attempt to distract the other boy from talking more about Daniel. “Buy me some chocolate.” 

“Oh my God, just go back to studying, forget I ever asked.” 

He giggles quietly, cupping his cheeks with his hands and blinking cutely at Minhyun, who fake gags and looks away before he takes his books out of his bag, ignoring Seongwoo. 

“Oh, between,” Minhyun says after a few seconds of silence. “What are you dressing up as for Jisung’s party? Everyone is curious if you’ll beat the sexy cheerleader costume from last year.” 

“The party is still almost a month away, I have no idea yet,” Seongwoo answers with a smile. “But I’ll come up with something good. Maybe ask Minki for his help.” 

“If Minki does it, it will look awesome, it’s a good idea,” Minhyun agrees easily. “Will you do a couple costume with Daniel again? I mean he looked cute as your nerd boyfriend.” 

“I told you,” Seongwoo frowns and looking sternly at Minhyun. “It wasn’t a couple outfit. I was a very much single cheerleader that night.” 

“Yeah, yeah,” Minhyun laughs. “You don’t have to deny how much you enjoy your Halloween planning with Daniel, everybody already knows Seongwoo.” 

“Why are you always pestering me about Daniel anyway?” he pouts with a playful glint in his eyes. “Should I start talking about Jonghyun too then?” 

“Don’t you dare, you asshole,” Minhyun warns. 

Seongwoo just laughs. 

*** 

“I’m tired,” is the first thing that escapes Seongwoo’s lips when he comes out of the library, eyes not even half-open as he stumbles down the few steps to the sidewalk. 

It is at least three in the morning, the streets empty as water droplets hit the asphalt, a beautifully relaxing melody forming, making Seongwoo smile unconsciously as he feels them landing on his skin. 

He had stayed for way too long, he knows, even Minhyun had told him to go back to the apartment when he had left at one himself but Seongwoo is always stubborn, always too ambitious when it comes to finishing things early so he had powered through, reading five excerpts of books and writing 10 pages out of 40 for his essay. 

“Be careful,” Daniel scolds, striding towards him with a fond smile. 

Seongwoo just waves him off, sliding under the umbrella Daniel is holding, and resting his head on Daniel’s chest, sighing contently when he can close his eyes peacefully, body crying out for some sleep. 

“What would you have done if I hadn’t come to pick you up, huh?” Daniel teases, wrapping his arm around Seongwoo’s lower back and squeezing his side lightly, making a whine escape Seongwoo’s lips. “Let’s go home.” 

He sighs but separates from Daniel and starts walking, Daniel following him immediately and shielding him from the rain with his umbrella. 

“Thank you for coming,” Seongwoo rubs his eyes in an attempt to wake himself up. “How was your dance lesson today? Did you learn anything new?” 

“Not really,” Daniel chuckles. “You know I never learn anything _new_. How’s the essay going?” 

“It’s fine,” he yawns and smiles up at Daniel. “Will probably kill me and I won’t be able to sleep for the next two weeks if I want to get a decent grade but… but it’s good.” 

Somehow, Seongwoo notices, they have wandered closer to each other again. He is basically plastered to Daniel’s side, while Daniel is resting his free hand on Seongwoo’s shoulder, fingers massaging it lightly as they walk together, the rain splattering loudly against their umbrella. 

“Well, at least, you can still look forward to Jisung’s party, right?” Daniel says encouragingly, turning his head to catch Seongwoo’s eyes. “When you hand it in you will have all the time in the world to prepare for it, you will probably have the best costume again.” 

He hesitates for a moment but then grins at Daniel, his tongue swiping over his lower lip nervously, before he says, “And the couple tournament”. 

Daniel laughs and nods enthusiastically in agreement, starting to ramble about the game last year, when Jonghyun had to dirty talk with another guy but he was only looking at Minhyun while doing it and Minhyun almost suffered from a heart attack, ears and cheeks red. 

They walk the rest of the way to their apartment while comfortably chattering and laughing, talking about their classmates and gossiping about the newest dating news. When they arrive, Seongwoo easily opens the front door, the both of them rushing in while giggling about how wet their clothes are even though they had an umbrella to protect them from the evil rain. 

Then, when they reach the front door of the apartment and Daniel is punching in the code to open it, he stops for a second, his face turning to stare at Seongwoo, who is biting the sleeve of Daniel’s sweater and jumping up and down, trying to keep himself warm. 

“Hyung,” he calls out with a smile. “You look really cute in that sweater. You can keep it but… wear it often, okay?” 

Seongwoo gapes at him, ears and cheeks burning up as he looks at the ground with a grin and nods. 

*** 

For the next two weeks, just like he had thought, he gets almost no sleep and is cooped up in the library almost twenty-four hours a day, typing away on his laptop, only going home to sleep for a maximum of three hours before he has to get up and go to the library again. 

Sometimes Jaehwan, Jisung, Minhyun, Daniel or all of them join him, making sure to bring him food or coffee, complaining about how he needs to take better care of himself – really, it’s just mostly Daniel whining about Seongwoo’s dark circles and how he is losing weight and Seongwoo reassuring him that he will be fine once he finishes this “ _stupid fucking essay”_. 

If Seongwoo is honest, the only thing that keeps him from losing all of his sanity is the thought of the Halloween party, the thought of getting mindlessly drunk, his friends and him having a good time, participating with Daniel in the couple tournament, hearing the cheers and wolf-whistles of the crowd as they come unbearably close to one another – Seongwoo really has to stop thinking about that one–, Minhyun and Jonghyun maybe, hopefully getting together and if he is lucky, by the end of the night, having Daniel sprawled all over him while they drunkenly joke around until ass o’clock, talking about this and that. 

*** 

The 17 th of October 2017 is the day Ong Seongwoo is freed from his 40 paged, “why Shakespeare is an important cultural influence” essay. 

He smiles excitedly as he sees the man behind the counter print out 40 pages full of his hard work, sweat, tears and countless hours of sleeplessness. Seongwoo thanks him with a bubbly smile, skipping away towards his teacher’s office. 

Seongwoo hands it in and all but runs home to faceplant onto the couch and fall asleep, still making sure though, to leave Daniel a note that he had bought some frozen pizza for their dinner tonight. 

*** 

When he wakes up again, it is to his phone vibrating over and over again in his jeans, so he takes it out and looks at it blearily, trying to decipher what kind of typo monstrosity Jisung had sent him this time around. 

Seongwoo sits up and starts answering all of Jisung’s texts, starting from the one about what his costume for this year would be – he was considering going more of the handsome route this year, a nice fitting suit, maybe a choker and some nice skeleton make-up made by Minki – and snickering when Jisung easily falls into his trap, revealing this year’s game for the couple competition. 

He is suddenly snapped out of his thoughts when a mop of ash-brown hair settles on his lap with a sigh and starts to wiggle around until Seongwoo actually pays him attention, putting his phone away. 

“What’s up?” Seongwoo smiles down at Daniel, amused at the way Daniel is sprawled all over the sofa and pouting at the ceiling. “You look distressed.” 

“That’s because I am,” Daniel replies, scrunching up his face cutely. 

Automatically, Seongwoo’s hands reaches out to smooth out the wrinkles on his forehead, softly caressing the skin, rejoicing in the way Daniel giggles at the feeling of Seongwoo’s fingertips touching his skin. 

“Why are you upset then?” Seongwoo asks, brushing Daniel’s bangs away from his eyes. 

“Isn’t it obvious?” he whines, leaning into Seongwoo’s touch. “I have barely seen you for two whole weeks and now that you are home, you don’t even notice me. Hyung… I… I thought you loved me.” 

Seongwoo stares at Daniel with the sternest facial expression he can muster for all of ten seconds before the both of them burst out laughing, the laugher ringing through their apartment as they look at each other with equally fond smiles. He notices then, once again, that Daniel looks really cute while laughing, what with his bunny teeth and crinkling eyes. 

“Who were you texting anyway?” Daniel questions when their laughter subsides to matching grins. 

“Jisung, we were talking about his Halloween party!” he exclaims. 

Seongwoo immediately sits up straighter, ready to start a rant on everything he needs for the party, and looks directly into Daniel’s eyes, excited for ten thousand reasons, almost all having to do with Halloween, but then shakes his head, thinking of something more important to say. 

“I even found out what this year’s game will be for the couple tournament!” Seongwoo smirks. “We can practice and win, like we always do.” 

Daniel’s smile falters at that and Seongwoo – well, his excitement immediately disappears because if Daniel is not happy about it, then he can’t be either. 

“Why that face? I don’t like that face on you…,” Seongwoo mumbles, worriedly biting his lip. 

“It’s just… I might have forgotten to tell you something important?” Daniel squeaks. “You were so distracted with the essay… I just kind of forgot.” 

He gets up from Seongwoo’s lap, sheepishly scratching the back of his neck and looking apologetically at the ground, opening and closing his mouth as if he’s not sure how to break the – apparently pretty bad – news to Seongwoo. 

“I can’t… participate with you… in the couple competition this year?” 

It sounds more like a question than a statement, which confuses Seongwoo even more because Jisung’s Halloween couple tournament has always been _their_ thing, what does Daniel mean with “he can’t participate” with Seongwoo? 

“I’m already… someone else’s partner…” Daniel confesses and weirdly enough, something in Seongwoo’s heart seems to break. 

“Oh… okay?” Seongwoo laughs, but this time, he doesn’t look Daniel in the eyes. “Who… is your new partner?” 

“Sungwoon,” Daniel smiles brightly, excitedly, and Seongwoo feels _betrayed_. “He kind of told Jisung we would be partners without really asking me first so… I’m sorry!” 

“Dude, no, nothing to worry about,” Seongwoo smiles bitterly. “I’ll just search for someone else as my partner. Uhm, but… who is Sungwoon anyway? You have never talked about him so I’m… a bit at a loss here.” 

“Jisung introduced us to each other, he tutors me for that stupid psychology extra curriculum course I chose,” Daniel answers. “He’s really nice!” 

Seongwoo nods understandingly, trying not to show his disappointment at the situation too much, and rasps his throat, looking around the apartment to find something to finish this conversation – really, Seongwoo just doesn’t want to hear any more about this because he had been really looking forward to Halloween and this had thrown all of his plans out of an imaginary window. 

“Anyway, do you want to watch a movie?” he suggests with a grin. “We haven’t hung out with each other in a while after all. There’s even some frozen pizza in the fridge.” 

“Yes, definitely, I’ll go pop the pizza into the oven and make some popcorn,” Daniel bounces up and heads to the kitchen with a jump in his step. “I’ll even let you choose the movie, to make up for not telling you earlier about the Halloween party.” 

He laughs loud enough for Daniel to hear him and sits up, trying to fight off the weird feeling in his stomach. 

*** 

“Be my partner for the Halloween competition.” 

“What?” Minhyun almost chokes on his water and stares incredulously at Seongwoo. 

They had agreed to hang out and eat lunch together after not having seen each other for like three days and well, Seongwoo had thought that if Daniel was not going to participate with him, why not ask his other best friend to do it with him. 

(In reality, Seongwoo was just desperate to find a partner.) 

“I said, be my partner for the Halloween competition,” Seongwoo repeats, rolling his eyes and clicking his tongue. “Will you do it or not?” 

“Obviously not,” Minhyun answers. “I don’t want to have you that up close and personal, thank you very much. Also, isn’t it like… Daniel and your… thing? You always compete together, why do you need a new partner all of a sudden?” 

“Because Daniel is doing it with someone else,” Seongwoo pouts at his food, playing around with it. 

“Someone else? What? Who?” Minhyun’s eyes and mouth widen in surprise. 

“Dude, close your mouth,” Seongwoo frowns, starting to fidget in his seat at a feeling close to disappointment – sadness? – settling into his stomach. “I think his name is Sungwoon? I have never heard of him before but Daniel says he’s nice so… who knows?” 

“Probably Ha Sungwoon then,” Minhyun nods understandingly. “He does seem like Daniel’s type.” 

“Daniel has a type? Good to know,” he snorts. 

“Of course, he has a type, everyone has a type,” Minhyun replies matter-of-factly. “Daniel’s type, when it comes to men at least, is handsome, intelligent and, the most important part to be honest, small. I have never seen him with anyone that was around his height, really. Sungwoon fits all of the criteria. From what I heard from Minki, he is pretty nice too.” 

“So basically, what you are saying, is that Daniel’s type is everything I am not, right?” Seongwoo mumbles and pouts. 

“I thought he was only your best friend,” Minhyun smirks with an eyebrow raised. “Why do you care whether you are his type or not?” 

Seongwoo wants to answer, to retort and say something about how that is pretty normal but he finds himself only being able to gape at Minhyun before he narrows his eyes at his friend. 

“Shut up, asshole,” he ends up saying. 

“Gladly,” Minhyun laughs. “I need to text Minki about this anyway, he will be so surprised.” 

“Don’t do that,” Seongwoo whines, trying to snatch Minhyun’s phone away from where he is sitting in front of him. “If Minki knows, everyone else will know too.” 

“Which is a good thing,” Minhyun responds while typing a text for Minki. 

“How is that a good thing?” Seongwoo gives up trying to get the phone, instead he kicks Minhyun’s shin from under the table. 

“Because he will find you a hot new date for the party,” he says. “And you can convince him to do your make-up.” 

“Okay, maybe _it is_ a good idea,” Seongwoo admits begrudgingly. 

“I will tell him to meet up with us after his lecture,” Minhyun laughs. 

*** 

“Daniel and Sungwoon? I never would have imagined those two together,” Minki musters as they walk to his apartment. “I mean I did hear a rumor that he was seen around wearing Daniel’s clothes once in a while – but since you do that, too, I never thought they would be _a thing_.” 

“Can we please stop talking about Daniel and Sungwoon?” Seongwoo sighs, feeling frustrated and suffocated. 

“Yeah, yeah, sorry, I’ll give you time to mend your broken heart, I’ll get you a date with the hottest dude I know,” Minki pats Seongwoo shoulder while he opens the door to his flat, messily taking off his shoes and throwing his jacket to the ground – to the dismay of Minhyun. “Anyway, I want to do a little bit of research on that Sungwoon, want to know how handsome I will have to make you look.” 

“This is not a competition, Minki,” Minhyun reminds the other boy while picking up the jacket. 

“For me, it is,” Minki chuckles. “He has been pining after Daniel for at least two years now, I need to make sure he looks good, _more_ than good.” 

“I _have not been pining_ for Daniel’s for two years,” he protests but he only receives pointed glares from both, Minhyun and Minki, in return. “I was thinking about wearing a suit, by the way.” 

“Suit? Nice,” Minki nods approvingly with a bright, mischievous smile on his face. “I will make your ass look great, Daniel will wish to be able to tap that.” 

“Minki!” Minhyun and Seongwoo yell in unison. 

*** 

“Only a week until the Halloween party!” Daniel screams as soon as he enters the house, startling Seongwoo so much he almost drops the cup, which he was trying to wash, into the sink. “Aren’t you excited?” 

“Of course, I am, totally,” Seongwoo smiles. 

Daniel wraps his arm around Seongwoo’s waist, nuzzling his cold nose into the crook of Seongwoo’s neck, making a shiver run down his spine, and squeezes him softly, plastering himself all over Seongwoo’s back. 

“You don’t look excited though,” Daniel points out, breath tickling Seongwoo. 

“But I am,” he laughs awkwardly, finishing with the dish washing and shaking the excess water off his hands. “Can’t wait to see who Minki is setting me up with, after all, I will have to give him a lap dance.” 

Seongwoo feels Daniel tense for a moment before the younger boy starts to laugh, a smile automatically appearing on Seongwoo’s face at the sound. 

“What are your plans for today, huh? Any homework you have yet to finish?” Seongwoo asks, turning around in Daniel’s embrace. 

“No, about that… I wanted to know if it’s alright for Sungwoon to come over today? I normally go over to his house for the tutoring but his roommate is having his parents over so…,” Daniel bites his lips, uncertainly looking at Seongwoo from under his eyelashes. 

“Sure,” Seongwoo agrees with a tight smile. “Better than having to study at the library, right?” 

“Thank you so much, hyung, you’re the best!” 

“Yeah, I know,” he agrees easily, escaping from Daniel’s hug and walking towards the couch, fingers starting to fidget nervously. “When is he coming over?” 

“Now,” Daniel beams and Seongwoo can’t help but pat his head adoringly. 

As if it was planned, their doorbell rings right then. Daniel stands up immediately and bounces over to the door, opening it and grinning at the person that enters – Sungwoon. 

He is just like Minhyun had described him. Handsome, intelligent (if he is able to tutor, he must be super smart) and small, it’s even more noticeable in the hoodie that he is wearing, it engulfs him wholly and makes him look adorable – it’s really no wonder Daniel likes him. 

“Seongwoo, this is Sungwoon,” Daniel introduces him. 

Seongwoo stands up and goes over to greet him with a smile, shaking his hand and repeating his name for the other boy to hear again. 

“I’m glad to get to know you, Daniel has talked about you a lot,” Sungwoon laughs, he looks even cuter doing that, it makes Seongwoo’s stomach churn. “With a lot, I really mean, a _lot_.” 

“Only good things, I hope,” Seongwoo replies jokingly. “Anyway, I’ll let you guys to it. Don’t want to disturb you.” 

Daniel squeezes his shoulder with a grin and Seongwoo takes that as his cue to leave them so he walks towards his room. 

“I hope to see you again soon!” Sungwoon calls out. 

Seongwoo turns around and mumbles a quiet “me too, have fun” before he closes the door behind himself and leans on it, for some stupid reason Seongwoo’s heart is racing, tightening in his chest uncomfortably the more he thinks about Daniel and Sungwoon. 

*** 

In the next week after that – Seongwoo is not sure if it’s because he has become hyper aware of Sungwoon’s presence or if it’s just that Sungwoon suddenly starts to appear everywhere – he does see Sungwoon soon, and a lot of times. 

He is always in the company of Daniel, obviously. 

Seongwoo sees them walk around campus, one of Daniel’s arms wrapped around Sungwoon’s shoulder possessively as they talk animatedly, sees the way Daniel laughs cutely when Sungwoon whines for Daniel’s sweatshirt because he is cold, sees Daniel showering Sungwoon in affection when he joins them for lunch, complimenting Sungwoon for how smart he is and how good he can sing and this and that – and it would be cute, really, if only it didn’t make Seongwoo feel so, so insecure about himself. 

Because after all, the one who looks perfect in Daniel’s arm is Sungwoon, he has the perfect height for Daniel to drape himself all over him, while Seongwoo just looks awkward, being too tall for Daniel to engulf him in his arms properly. 

Because Sungwoon is the one to help Daniel whenever he has a problem concerning one of his classes and Seongwoo on the other side takes at least three hours to finish his own homework, even if he wanted to, he would be never able to help. 

Because Sungwoon is warm and affectionate while Seongwoo is blunt, always unconsciously hurting others with his words. 

Because Sungwoon is just everything that Seongwoo is not and it makes him feel sad, feel bad about himself, makes him want to be childish and stomp his feet until Daniel pays him attention to him and Seongwoo knows that’s not good, knows he shouldn’t be feeling like this – at least not for Daniel. 

Because Seongwoo is not supposed to feel this way, because Daniel is his best friend and only that and Seongwoo should be happy for him. 

*** 

He ends up at Minki’s doorstep two days before the party, intently knocking on the door, mind racing as his thoughts clutter in his head and he tries to shake off all the thoughts concerning Daniel and Sungwoon and Daniel _and_ Sungwoon, tries to shake off the thoughts of how Sungwoon is so much better than him. 

“Seongwoo, it’s like almost 11 p.m., what are you doing here?” Minki complains, squinting at him. 

“I give you permission to make me look the hottest I have ever looked, I want people to look and me and start to cry because they know they have no chance in tapping this,” Seongwoo blurts out, talking quickly without even blinking. 

Minki smirks. 

“I won’t make them cry, I will make them downright ugly sob.” 

Seongwoo laughs. 

*** 

Minki and him work day and night for Seongwoo’s costume, even going as far as to visiting at least ten stores until Minki finds a suit he is satisfied with. They also spent hours on end searching for the right make up for Seongwoo’s skull design, trying it out on each other’s faces while laughing their asses off. 

It’s fun, if Seongwoo is honest, and it also distracts him from all things Daniel (and Sungwoon). 

*** 

“Dude, you look fucking hot,” Jaehwan exclaims loudly as soon as he spots Seongwoo. 

“A compliment like this? Coming from you? I’m honored,” Seongwoo smirks. 

“I mean, you actually have an ass, look at you,” Jaehwan looks him up and down, amazement obvious in the way his mouth and eyes are wide open as he stares at Seongwoo. 

Seongwoo doesn’t reply, ignores Jaehwan and his stupid comment in favor to look around the house. 

He has to admit, Jisung had done a great job. 

The party was on full swing even though it was barely past ten, most people dancing in the middle of Jonghyun’s admittedly big living room, music blasting from the speakers. The decorations were also pretty nice, bats, cobwebs and spiders hanging off every corner of the house, the glasses pumpkin shaped and at least half of the alcohol stash they had also seemed to taste like pumpkin. There was a stage on the right side of room, Jisung and Daniel setting up the chairs for the couple competition. 

Daniel looks incredible, Seongwoo notes. He is wearing a Gryffindor robe, round glasses and although it isn’t supposed to look _that_ good, Daniel pulls it off perfectly. 

“Where are the others anyway?” Seongwoo asks, or shouts really. 

“Uhm, I think Minki went to look for your date, Jonghyun disappeared to make sure no one was breaking anything in the upper floor, Daniel is right there – but I bet you already knew that – and Sungwoon is still getting ready upstairs,” Jaehwan replies with an easy smile. “Ready to get fucked up?” 

“For that I would need a drink first,” Seongwoo smirks. “I’m going to get something now. Should I bring you a drink too?” 

“Nah, I’m good, man,” Jaehwan responds. 

Seongwoo nods and starts to make his way through the dancing crowd. It’s difficult, what with all the bodies trying to tempt him into joining the dance floor, but he makes it in the end, easily slipping into the kitchen as soon as he is away from the dancing people. 

He stares at the drink selection for a minute – even though he knows exactly what Jisung bought, he had had to carry all of the bottles inside after all – before deciding that some vodka and orange juice would be a good start. 

Seongwoo pours himself a liberate amount of vodka into a cup before he is suddenly startled by someone yelling his name. 

“Hyung!” Daniel calls out again. 

From up close, he looks even better. Squishy cheeks even more noticeable thanks to his glasses and the robe bringing out his broad shoulders, his pants beautifully defining his muscled legs. 

“Oh, hey!” Seongwoo beams, quickly taking a sip of the alcohol in the hope to stop thinking about how he wants to cup Daniel’s cheeks, maybe kiss him and then disappear into the nearest available bedroom, because that is definitely not what he should be thinking about his best friend . “You look great!” 

“If I look great, you look otherworldly!” Daniel compliments him, easily invading his space, hands taking a hold of each side of Seongwoo’s waist. “Those pants fit you really well.” 

“Thanks, Minki did do a great job in helping me decide on this suit,” Seongwoo agrees. 

Daniel’s hand suddenly comes up to Seongwoo’s neck, one finger hooking under Seongwoo’s choker and pulling at it softly. When Seongwoo stares up at Daniel’s face, he sees the way Daniel licks his lips as he is completely fixated on Seongwoo’s neck. 

“The choker was a pretty good idea, too,” Daniel says, voice low. 

Seongwoo nods in agreement, his own tongue coming to wet his lips as he watches Daniel scan him up and down, finger pulling at Seongwoo’s choker again, bringing his face nearer to Daniel’s. 

“Daniel!” 

He breathes out, a hand coming up to Daniel’s chest to make space between them as he fixes his gaze upon Sungwoon, who is walking towards them with a smile. He looks super cute today again, dressed up as a nerd – if Seongwoo is correct – wearing matching glasses with Daniel and, what Seongwoo is pretty sure, Daniel’s favorite sweater. 

“Jisung has been searching for you,” he rests a hand on Daniel’s shoulder, immediately making Daniel smile at him in adoration – Seongwoo sighs. 

“And I have been searching for you,” Minki startles Seongwoo from behind him and sliding into the empty space beside Seongwoo, joining their conversation easily enough. 

Seongwoo turns around and finds Minki standing there with another boy next to him. The boy is handsome, incredibly cute features as he is dressed up as a vampire, fake blood drawn on his chin. 

“Eunwoo, this is Seongwoo, Seongwoo, this is Eunwoo,” Minki smirks. 

“Hey,” Eunwoo smiles brightly, shaking Seongwoo’s hand. “When Minki said he was setting me up with a handsome friend of his, I’d have never thought you would be _this_ handsome.” 

“Without the make-up, he looks even better,” Minki stage whispers and both, Eunwoo and Seongwoo laugh. 

“You’re handsome yourself, Eunwoo,” Seongwoo smiles. “Let’s win the couple tournament today, yeah?” 

Eunwoo nods in agreement, bright grin forming on his face. 

“Oh, these are Sungwoon and Daniel,” Minki introduces the other two boys belatedly. “They are your enemies for today, so you better be cold to them.” 

“Hey!” Sungwoon greets Eunwoo, Daniel on the other hand just nods at him with a tight smile. 

“Daniel and me have to go now but I do hope you guys have a fun time!” Sungwoon announces after a short moment of awkward silence, and starts to drag Daniel away, Minki belatedly joining them as they walk out of the room after winking at Eunwoo and Seongwoo and making kissy faces. 

“So… what’s your major?” Eunwoo asks, nervously scratching the back of his neck a few seconds later. 

Seongwoo turns towards him with a smile and starts to tell him all about his acting major, thankfully bringing out a few laughs out of Eunwoo, who seems to relax more and more as time passes. 

*** 

Eunwoo, Seongwoo decides, is a very nice guy. 

He talks after thinking over his words, laughs every time Seongwoo jokes around and even cracks some jokes of his own, always eagerly looking out for Seongwoo’s reaction. 

They are talking about Eunwoo’s very strict professor, who apparently sounds just like SpongeBob while speaking, when they are interrupted by Jisung, who drags them to the stage, muttering something about being too late for the show. 

“I’m so nervous,” Eunwoo whispers into Seongwoo’s ear. 

“Hey, relax, I’m here with you,” Seongwoo answers, pretending to listen to Jisung explaining the rules. “I know we don’t really know each other but I hope that still helps.” 

“Thanks,” Eunwoo smiles and puts a hand on Seongwoo’s shoulder. 

“You two love birds shut up and listen to me,” Jisung scolds them all of a sudden and Seongwoo mocks him before gesturing for Jisung to continue his speech. 

“Like I was saying,” Jisung sends a glare their way. “This year’s game is pretty easy, I’m sure all of you little perverts will enjoy this. It’s a lap dance – one person from the couple will give the other a lap dance and the couple who receives the most cheers will receive the price, a coupon for a three-course meal at the fancy restaurant in front of the medical department.” 

“A l-lap dance?” Eunwoo stutters and looks panicked at Seongwoo. “I can’t dance at all.” 

“Oh, don’t worry about that,” Seongwoo waves him off with a smirk. “I’ll take care of that. These hips know what they’re doing. Just enjoy the show.” 

Eunwoo nods at him with a small smile. 

Seongwoo just pats his back reassuringly while looking around the stage, there are four other couples but he cannot help his eyes being glued to Daniel and Sungwoon, who are joking around and seemingly planning their stage, Sungwoon demonstrating some hip rolls while Daniel guffaws at him. 

“Why don’t we start with the pros, huh?” Jisung suggests and the crowd of on-lookers cheer. “Seongwoo, mind doing the grand opening with your partner?” 

Seongwoo wiggles his eyebrows, tearing his eyes away from Daniel, and takes a hold of Eunwoo’s hand. He leads him to a chair, Jisung had conveniently placed on the middle of the stage, and makes him sit down while Jisung ushers the other couples down the stage and motions for the DJ to start the music. 

He smiles when he recognizes the song, his body immediately reacts to it as he grins mischievously at Eunwoo, who is biting his lips while looking him up and down. Seongwoo pops his joint, teasing the crowd by only doing little basic moves before he moves on to the more difficult stuff with a smirk. 

Seongwoo does a body roll, hands coming down to his ass while he looks at Eunwoo and winks, the crowd going wild behind them. He walks over to Eunwoo after a few more body rolls and settles on his lap with a smile, hands wrapping around Eunwoo’s neck as he rolls his hips. 

Eunwoo blinks at him with rosy cheeks and Seongwoo decides to tease him, reaching out for both of his hands and putting them on his chest, letting them roam around his body as he keeps on rolling his hips suggestively. 

“Do you like that?” he says, loud enough that the first few rows to hear him, loud pitch screams coming as a response. 

He grasps Eunwoo’s hands again, taking it a step further when on the corner of his eyes he sees Minki urging him on, and puts them on his hips, slowly letting them slide down until Eunwoo is cupping his ass. 

“Okay! Okay! Enough, we still want to keep this PG!” Jisung yells, the music cutting off immediately. “Get off the stage you perverts!” 

Seongwoo laughs as he climbs off Eunwoo’s lap, waiting for Eunwoo to stand up too before he leaves the stage. 

As soon as they are down there with the other couples, Minki joins them while wolf-whistling and wiggling his eyebrows until Seongwoo hits his chest and argues for him to stop, Eunwoo laughing besides them, eyes glazed over as he looks anywhere but at Seongwoo. 

“You were so hot, I doubt anyone can top that,” Minki laughs. 

“It was just simple lap dance okay, chill, Eunwoo the poor boy is going to explode if you keep teasing him like that,” Seongwoo replies with a smirk. “Eunwoo passed his Biology exam last week, let’s just say it was my congratulatory gift to him as a friend, yeah?” 

The next few couples, Seongwoo decides, are good, too, but definitely not as good as him and Eunwoo – although he does enjoy the way that one guy rolls his hips while his girlfriend blushes furiously and can’t look at him. 

By the time it’s Daniel and Sungwoon’s turn, their whole group of friends is on the side of the stage, cheering and whistling whenever somebody does an especially hot move. 

“You’re going to be alright watching this, right?” Minhyun suddenly whispers in his ear as Seongwoo watches Daniel sit down on the chair with a bunny smile gracing his lips, Sungwoon getting into the beat of the music slowly. 

“Cute that you’re worried about me,” Seongwoo replies. 

As it turns out, Seongwoo is not really okay and Minhyun had all the right to be worried because Sungwoon is not only an amazing person overall, no, he also has some pretty sick moves, rolling his hips and dry humping the floor before he takes Daniel’s hands in his and places them directly on his ass, making him squeeze his ass cheeks softly while Daniel wolf-whistles, obviously enjoying the show. 

He then proceeds to sit on Daniel’s lap, letting Daniel’s hands move from his ass to under his shirt as he rolls his hips to the music. 

As he watches Daniel’s reaction to Sungwoon – cute, flustered smiles and some turned on smirks, paired with eyebrow wiggling and lip licking – he feels his heart hammer in his chest, ten thousand thoughts racing through his head but then, when he _finally_ sees Jisung interrupt their stage and he sees the way Daniel pats Sungwoon’s head as a sign of having done a good job, there is only one thought filling his brain. 

_I want Daniel to do that to me, I want Daniel to look at me like that, I want Daniel to like me like that_ . 

And it’s such a sudden confirmation of his feelings, such a sudden realization that all of the things his friends had been saying about him being in love with Daniel are truly, irreversibly true and it makes his head spin and his heart start racing in his chest because for all it’s worth, Seongwoo has been in denial for years – he knows that now, he knows how desperate he had tried to hold on to the idea of Daniel and him being only friends so that he can protect himself, so that his heart won’t get broken, _so that he doesn’t lose Daniel_. 

“Oh my fucking God,” he groans, turning around. 

His heart is beating quickly in his chest and he lets the cup that he was holding in his hand fall to the floor, desperately trying to unbutton the upper part of his shirt to be able to get some damn air into his lungs. 

“Dude, are you okay?” Jaehwan asks, looking at him worriedly and all he can do is nod before he starts walking, his mind supplying useless streams of _“you need to get out of here, you need to go, get out, get out”_ over and over again. 

He stumbles through the crowd, navigating through the house with difficulty until he finally sees the door. Seongwoo’s fingers curl around the door knob tightly and he opens it, his body desperate for the cool breeze. 

He ignores the few people loitering in the yard and goes towards a corner, squatting down as he tries not think about Daniel and Sungwoon, tries not think about how madly in love he apparently is with his best friend, tries not think about how he stands no chance with Daniel, how can he when he is with someone that fits him so perfectly like Sungwoon? 

_You’re in love with him, you’re so in love with your best friend but you will never be like Sungwoon, you will never measure up to Sungwoon, never **will be good enough for Daniel** , _ his brain helpfully supplies, overwhelming him even more. 

“Hyung, here you are!” he hears a voice call out his name. 

Seongwoo looks up to see Daniel striding towards him with a worried look in his eyes. 

He laughs sardonically at himself because even like this, even with his heart hammering against his chest, his stomach churning and dizziness setting in from all of his panicking, he cannot help but notice how _utterly beautiful_ Daniel is. 

“Everyone is looking for you,” Daniel informs him while squatting down and trying to look Seongwoo in the eyes. “They are going to announce the winner now.” 

“I – I really don’t care,” Seongwoo blurts out, fanning himself and willing his heart to _please, please, please slow down._

“But you always look forward to winning… Is something wrong?” 

“Is something – something wrong?” Seongwoo laughs hysterically, trying not to choke when he notices how his chest feels like it’s constricting and he’s starting to feel weak on his knees. “I’m – I’m apparently really fucking in love with you and have been in denial for at least two years and you look really good with Sungwoon and Sungwoon is so small and so perfect for you and I am not and fuck, did I tell you I’m really in love with you? And maybe – maybe I’m about to have a panic attack because of all of that because – fuck – I can’t be in love – love with you.” 

He closes his eyes tightly, his body screaming for him to calm the heck down and start to breathe normally again but it’s not working and he feels like he’s about to pass out, his lungs desperate for some air. 

Fuck, Seongwoo really doesn’t want to have a full-blown panic attack right now. 

Seongwoo is about to give up, to just let his brain take over and guide him through this, through the dizziness and his racing heart when he feels a soft pair of lips against his. 

He stops breathing for a second, eyes snapping open to see how close Daniel is, to realize that _Daniel is kissing him_ , that Daniel is cupping his cheek and _actually, really kissing him_. 

When Daniel pulls away, a light flush on his cheeks, Seongwoo cannot help but gape at the younger boy. 

“I – What? Ah – What just – I’m…” Seongwoo stutters. 

“I heard, I heard that holding your breath – it, uhm, helps when someone has a panic attack?” Daniel answers, slowly inching closer to Seongwoo, hand still caressing Seongwoo’s cheek softly. “So, when I… when I kissed you… you held your breath.” 

Seongwoo looks at Daniel, scanning his face, noticing his red cheeks, his lips – that he now knows are really soft – and the white and black stain next to it thanks to Seongwoo’s make-up, his cute nose and wow, he really, really likes Daniel’s face. 

“Huh… I held my breath…” Seongwoo mumbles. 

“Did it… did it help?” Daniel asks, catching Seongwoo’s eyes. 

He nods dumbly. 

His heart is still beating fast, but for a whole other reason, and although he is still catching his breath, his lungs don’t feel as constricted as they did before, his legs feel steadier and he, overall, just doesn’t feel like he is about to pass out any second. 

“Thank you…,” Seongwoo says, face leaning into the warmth of Daniel’s palm. “You… You, uhm, have paint… on your face.” 

“Okay,” Daniel smiles. 

“Aren’t you… going to wipe it off?” Seongwoo raises his eyebrows, tongue wetting his lips before he nervously bites his lower lip, registering how Daniel’s eyes seem to follow his every move. 

“Why would I?” he retorts. “If I’m going to kiss you again, I will have another stain anyway.” 

“You’re going to kiss me again?” Daniel nods with a bright smile. “But,” Seongwoo looks down at the ground uncertainly. “What about Sungwoon? Isn’t he – I mean… isn’t he your partner or something?” 

“Nope,” Seongwoo looks back up, surprise overcoming his features. “I told you, Sungwoon signed me up as his partner without asking me. He… actually panicked a bit because he was supposed to ask Jisung to participate with him but he chickened out and blurted out the first name he could think of. And I mean, I did have to act my part to try and beat you and that guy’s lap dance.” 

“Oh,” he can’t help but smile. 

“Yes, oh,” Daniel laughs, his hand lifting Seongwoo’s chin up so that Seongwoo and him are staring into each other’s eyes. “Next time you have a mental breakdown about being so _fucking in love_ with me, come directly to me, yeah?” 

“Why? So you can laugh your ass off,” Seongwoo pouts, feeling a blush spread on his cheeks. 

“No, so that I can hug you, maybe make your favorite tea and reassure you that I’m madly in love with you too, hyung,” Daniel corrects him before he leans in to kiss Seongwoo again. 

Seongwoo chases after Daniel’s lips needily, whining low at the back of his throat when Daniel playfully leans back and stands up, holding out his hand for Seongwoo to take. He takes a deep breath, hoping that his legs don’t give out on him, and holds Daniel’s hand, intertwining their fingers before Daniel pulls him up and into a hug, his hands coming up to wrap around Seongwoo’s waist. 

He buries his nose in the crook of Daniel’s neck, the scent of Daniel relaxing him as he closes his eyes and breathes in deeply, thankful that his heart beat is back to normal, thankful that Daniel loves him back. 

“Are you feeling better now?” Daniel mumbles, kissing Seongwoo’s temple lovingly. 

“Yeah,” he breathes out and looks up at Daniel, a small smile on his face before he cups Daniel’s cheeks and squishes them softly before pecking them. “Thank you.” 

Daniel kisses him again, this time more seriously, both of their lips moving in sync. 

“Now that we have settled this ‘we’re in love with one another business’,” Daniel says when they separate, leaning down to leave gentle kisses against the sensitive skin of Seongwoo’s neck. “Can we maybe do the kissing more often? Like… every day?” 

Seongwoo laughs quietly but nods anyway. 

“And also… maybe other things?” 

“Listen here, little Gryffindor,” Seongwoo giggles, caressing the little hair of Daniel’s nape and waiting for Daniel to look at him before continuing. “We can do everything you want, okay? But let’s maybe get me a bit of alcohol before that so I can forget that I just embarrassed myself in front of you by having a meltdown because I like you so much.” 

Daniel guffaws at Seongwoo’s statement but doesn’t protest, just bobs his head up and down in agreement. 

They detangle themselves from each other and walk towards the house in a comfortable silence, Seongwoo is up the steps half-way when he feels Daniel’s hand wrap around his wrist and turn him around. 

He looks down at Daniel with a questioningly look. 

Daniel only smiles at him softly before he reaches out to cup Seongwoo’s cheeks and makes him lean down to give him a chaste kiss on the lips. 

“I’m so happy right now,” Daniel mutters, Seongwoo being able to feel his breath against his lips. 

Seongwoo goes down a few steps again, letting Daniel wrap his arms around his lower back and bring him in closer again. He rakes his fingers through Daniel’s hair while looking down at him with an adoring smile, feeling giddy when Daniel pouts and asks for another kiss. 

“I love you,” he says while complying to the younger’s wish. 

“I love you, too.” 

**Author's Note:**

> uhm well... so here it is...
> 
> im sorry it came so late but i still hoped you enjoyed this 9k mess of words! thank you so much for reading this and any kind of feedback will be appreciated!
> 
> please look forward for the rest of the s.o.s. fics this week, the authors have been working really hard for them and im sure they are going to be awesome! if you want you can follow me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/ultsongnieI) and you can follower our official [s.o.s. twitter](https://twitter.com/ongnielsos) account here to stay updated with our future projects! 
> 
> again, thank you so much for reading!


End file.
